The Reunion
by timeflux
Summary: One-Shot and AU. What if Donna Noble Remembered and waited? With her family line anything is possible.


**Disclaimer**: I own nothing! Just tend to annoy the characters a bit  
**Author**: Me! Known as Cezix here at FF and Paperbee at DW.  
**Note**: AU! The last episode (E13 - The Big Bang ) must have been seen! This is a one shot and the characters may be acting a bit oddly though hopefully not that much. It's a reunion fanfic!** 20110811:** Edited some names and a few grammatical mistakes.  
**Summary**: What if Donna Noble Remembered and waited? With her family line anything is possible.

**Reunion**.

It was a one of a kind reunion. Out of all the ones he'd had during all of his life's, this had given him his biggest shock up to date.

"Doc, I'd like you to met my grandma, D—" Amy said. She had come up with the idea to introduce The Doctor to her, as she'd been asking who he was due his appearance at her wedding reception.  
She had given in finally and suggested a meeting at her Grandma's place. It took some coaxing but she'd managed to talk The Doctor in to it. They'd just arrived and stood in her Grandmother's kitchen.  
Amy had liked the normality of it. She'd even started the introduction normal enough. But she had wondered about the hard gaze her grandmother had given the Doctor as if she was trying to place him when Amy and the Doctor had arrived.  
She'd thought it was a good thing to start it of normal enough. She'd been wrong.

"You!" Amy's grandmother practically growled out through her teeths before Amy had finished her introduction.

"What?" The Doctor tried to keep it neutral, but it came out as a squeak. How he loathed the domestic.

"Oh don't you try that on me Mister! I thought I recognized you from somewhere when you showed up at my Granddaughters wedding! I were right!" Her grandmother said, her voice steadily growing.

"W-What?" It came from both Amy and the Doctor.

"I'm gonna _maim _you Space-boy!" Her grandmother continued and her eyes glowered down at the Doctor.

"Uhm…But you _can't_ remember!" The Doctor managed to get out finally.

"Scratch that! I'm gonna maim then kill andthen wait for the regeneration and then maim you again! I'll show you headaches!" Amy's grandmother continued angrily.

"_What_! Doc? What's going on?" Amy was nearly speechless. He and her Grandma had met before? What was going on here? "You two have met before?" she asked but was promptly ignored.

"Oooh, like you ain't knowing why! No Hybrids! My arse! Did you _honestly _think my brain wouldn't adapt? That it _couldn't_ or _wouldn't _learn how to handle it all? Don't you take one more step back Spaceboi!" Donna Noble-Pond shouted before running into her living room in order to find her baseball bat that she'd saved in case an opportunity like this showed up.

The Doctor let his gaze travel around the kitchen for a moment and as he realized Amy was still present he started to quickly ramble in the way he does when he's either exited or really nervous about something "Amy! As lovely as it was to met your Grandmother – again – I think it is time for explenations . " A crash could be heard from the living room and he winched slightly "…After I've managed to not be maimed and killed by your Grandmother! I'll meet you and Rory next to the Big Ben….can't be more specific than that. Sorry. Bye!" he rambled quickly out as he darted to the door before his companion and very angry friend found her bat. When he tore the door open, he came face-to-face with Rori and managed to quickly get out "Hi Rory, Bye Rory A-" but was rudely interrupted by Donna and Amy shouting his name. He suddenly remembered why Amy's shouting had sounded so familiar before. "Bye!" He continued and darted quickly pass Rory and in the general direction of where he had parked his TARDIS.

"Oi! Space-boi! Get back in here!"

"Oh no! Not when you're in this temper!"

"_Temper_! I'll show you temper!" Donna shouted back from the inside of the house to the Doctor.

"When!" Amy screamed as she got to the door but was shoved aside by her running Grandmother.

"When I've escaped your Grandmother!" The Doctor shouted back to the house. He continued to run quickly in the general direction of the Big Ben and waved his arms in the air before bursting:  
"Give me a Dalek army! A couple of Cybermen! A war! Anything! A maneuver! A distraction! I'd even deal with Jackie Tyler! Anything!"

"Oh hell no, you won't! Get back here Martian! I'm not done with you! **They **have to get in line! Don't even think about calling the Shadow Republic for help! They won't be stopping me!"

Continuing to run, the Doctor pointed towards the sky and shouted "You're all useless!" before looking back and started to run faster still.

Meanwhile back at the house, Amy had kissed her husband hello and then she continued to follow her Grandmother and the Doctor with her gaze. "I never knew Grandma could run that fast! She's almost caught up with him..."

"So…I take it the introduction did not get well? Wait…how'd she know he's a spaceman? Have you already explained all of that allready? And she believed you just like that?" Rory asked awkwardly as he sneaked an arm around his wife's waist.

"No…I don't know how, but I suspect they've met somehow. I've no idea when or where or what happened then. She just shouted something about headaches, and he about her memory."

"Really? Odd…Guess we better get to wherever he said before he took off?" Rory asked and looked at his wife.

"Yeah. I really want a explanation…" Amy said with a smirk as she and Rory headed inside the house to fetch some supplies. It would be a really long day after all.

- _The End_ -

**Note**: A completed One-shot. I've no idea if I'll continue this, but if anyone feels the urges write me a note and ask! ;) I've yet to figure out exactly how Donna is Amy's grandmother in this, or how she's able to live and be healthy for as long as it ought to be possible, though I simply thought Amy's mother looked a bit like Donna's mother and well..this one-shot spawned from there. Thank you all who's reviewed before I reedited this one :)

**Quote**: "Who am I to disagree with History?" "...You're usually the first in line!"


End file.
